Nuit des Drabbles
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Voici mes contributions pour la Nuit des Drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente. Tous pairings mais principalement Johnlock. Bonne lecture!
1. Introduction

**Titre **: Soirée drabbles

**Auteure **: Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : M/MA

**Genre(s)** : Tout genre

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire en publiant ce recueil de drabbles.

**Notes** : Ce recueil est le fruit des Soirées Drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente. Bonne lecture!


	2. Thème des Etats-Unis

**Nuit des Drabbles — Ficothèque Ardente**

**Première participation : 17 octobre 2014**

* * *

><p>Face au mont McKinley, il restait songeur : la montagne écrasait le paysage alentour et ne faisait qu'accroître le sentiment d'oppression qui grandissait dans sa poitrine. Mais ce sentiment n'était pas seulement lié à l'altitude et la température polaire qui régnait là.<p>

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas John à ses côtés pour cette nouvelle aventure, cette aventure terrible qui le rapprochait encore un peu de la fin de sa mission pour démanteler le réseau de Moriarty.

Alors qu'il s'assura d'avoir fait tous les préparatifs nécessaires avant de s'engager dans un combat à coup de piolets, il se dit qu'il faisait ça justement pour John, pour que John vive, même si lui devait mourir.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait lentement sur Sedona après une journée épuisante et éprouvante pour nos deux amis qui étaient venus se balader entre les rochers et les éboulis rougeâtres. Ils étaient retournés à ce qui leur tenait lieu d'hôtel : une modeste chambre proprette chez une vieille dame qui avait un accent à couper au couteau.<p>

La chambre n'était pas grande, la parure de lit avait un motif qui semblait conforme à ce que l'on pouvait s'attendre chez une dame de son âge, mais le tout était confortable. John et Sherlock se firent un malin plaisir à tester son potentiel pour des ébats lents et tranquilles alors que l'air commençait enfin à fraichir. Heureusement pour elle, madame Higgins était partiellement sourde.

* * *

><p>Son cœur s'affole alors qu'il remonte l'allée au bras de Mummy. L'organiste, d'après lui, massacre la Marche Nuptiale, mais il n'en a cure, aujourd'hui, il épouse John et c'est bien là tout ce qui compte. Il en pleurerait presque de joie mais ce n'est pas trop son genre. Pourtant, John est particulièrement beau avec son costume parfaitement ajusté et qui lui donne une classe certaine, surtout le gilet qu'il se fera un plaisir d'enlever durant leur nuit de noces. Parce que l'union devra être consommée, que diable ! Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment de penser à ce genre de choses s'admoneste-t-il en se donnant une claque mentale. Non, Sherlock, il ne faut pas penser à ton futur mari en tenue d'Adam au moment où tu passes devant l'autel !<p>

* * *

><p>- Les éléments se déchaînent sans pitiés sur les fenêtres à petits carreaux de leur cottage mais ils se sentent si bien sous la couette qu'ils s'en fichent éperdument. Il n'y a plus de courant mais la bougie qui trône sur la table de chevet remplie très bien son office et envoie des reflets orangés sur leurs corps nus. La friction de leurs sexes engorgés l'un contre l'autre est grisante et les étincelles du plaisir commencent à consumer le détective et le docteur aussi sûrement que dehors l'orage crépite et que la pluie tombe.<p>

* * *

><p>Mycroft ne se sent pas à sa place dans cette piscine à l'eau trop bleue. Ce n'est pas qu'il en ait peur, loin de là, mais c'est trop, les gens, le bruit, le barman un peu lourd qui fait mine de le draguer, le slip de bain pas très élégant…il préfère franchement son bain dans sa spacieuse baignoire à pattes de lion et un sachet de verveine.<p>

Alors qu'il considère sérieusement sortir de là avant de perdre patience, il sent justement que Greg vient se coller tout contre lui et l'embrasse glorieusement sous l'œil atterré du barman et de la femme au maillot de bain rose et aux cheveux décolorés. Finalement, il a bien fait de rester.

* * *

><p>La maison des Vernet était une vieille bâtisse conçue en d'autres siècles où l'on ne se souciait pas de la hauteur des plafonds et de la déperdition de chaleur. Les parquets de chêne massifs grinçaient, les couloirs étaient frais, les lits métalliques et très 1900.<p>

Mais tous les étés elle respirait la vie quand Sherlock et John venaient avec Hamish. Dans la grande cuisine caverneuse , on s'agitait, on préparait mile et un petits plats, Hamish courrait dans le jardin, la salle à manger voyait ses hautes fenêtres grandes ouvertes, et le lit de la chambre des maîtres au petit matin ou tard le soir quand la fraicheur était là, grinçait sporadiquement, faisant sourire la vieille gouvernante qui se réjouissait de voir que la maison vivait à nouveau.


End file.
